Ties Stronger Than Blood
by Heir Guardian
Summary: Sequel to Shadowed Borders, Yami is now learning how to deal with his lights friends and learning what drives them
1. I.

Ties Stronger Than Blood  
  
My notes: I wonder how long this series is going to be..  
  
Yami watched through Yugi's eyes as he did his schoolwork. It amazed him that Yugi could save the souls of the people he loved and then concentrate on schoolwork the next. It also amazed him that he would have such trouble doing it.  
  
He sighed and decided to try and help his light.  
  
//Yugi.what are you working on?//  
  
/Math./  
  
Yami was confused. What was math? Yugi must have sensed his confusion and explained it was the working of numbers. After figuring out Yugi's problem he laughed. His light was making things more complicated for himself than necessary.  
  
//Yugi, think of it as duel monsters. Everything you have told me basically relies on addition, subtraction and multiplication. Think of it as the health and effects of your cards and should come easier.//  
  
He felt his light think about it for a moment and then understood. After that it was no time at all before he was done and went to work on the next lesson. Seeing his light was now engrossed in his work Yami looked around and felt frustration and self-anger from another. He concentrated on it and grew surprised.  
  
Joey? Joey was also having trouble, but not only was he making the mistake Yugi had, he also had other worries on his mind. This worried Yami and he wasn't sure why. Of course he was concerned because he relied on Joey during duels and he was a friend with his light, but there was something more, something stronger.  
  
Yami was intrigued and thought about how best to go about figuring it out. His thoughts rested on his puzzle. Now that Yugi and him had accepted each other, all the puzzle did was let them talk easier and smooth the switch. What if it let him talk to another as well?  
  
//Yugi? Can you give the puzzle to Joey for awhile?//  
  
/Why?/  
  
//I want to talk to him.//  
  
He felt his light look over at Joey and than he felt his light smile and become happy. He wondered why. He watched as Yugi took off the puzzle and pass it to Joey while the teacher was looking away.  
  
"Joey! Take this and put it on." Yugi whispered at Joey. Joey looked surprised but took the puzzle and handled it like it was a precious treasure. It made Yami feel pleased and as soon as the puzzle went around Joey's neck he could feel Joey in the front of his mind, while his connection with Yugi moved to the back.  
  
//Joey? Can you here me?//  
  
'Yami?! Is that you? What are you doing with me and not Yugi?'  
  
//I'm still helping Yugi, but right now it seems you need help.//  
  
He felt Joey become embarrassed and also felt anger but at Joey's own self. This startled Yami. He had helped his sister, proved himself to be a powerful duelists, why would he be angry at himself? He stored that thought away for later and concentrated on helping Joey right now. He was glad they could communicate like this, although he knew he wouldn't be able to enter their realm or even Joey's soul room. He would stay in the puzzle until returned to Yugi. It didn't really worry him, he trusted Joey not to abuse this gift.  
  
//Joey. Listen to me right now. Yugi explained to me this math and I think your making the same mistake he was.//  
  
'Great, more mistakes.'  
  
Yami had a feeling he wasn't suppose to hear that and chose to ignore it, even though it disturbed him.  
  
'So what do you suppose I should do. I can't concentrate on this.'  
  
//Think of Duel Monsters. What do you do with their health and what effect to magic cards on them?//  
  
He felt Joey think of it for a minute and then saw his concentration move to the numbers in front of him.  
  
'So if I look at this like Duel Monsters I can probably do this math?'  
  
Yami nodded and he felt that Joey felt it.  
  
//Yep. You're making things more complicated for yourself than it has to be. I feel other problems within you, but for now leave them be and concentrate on your work. Take a problem one step at a time and simplify it down to numbers. If you can't figure it out at this time skip it and go on to the next and come back to it later.//  
  
He felt Joey hesitate and then concentrated on the math. He missed quite a few, but every time he tried to beat himself up, Yami stopped him and made him go to the next.  
  
It was hard and by the end of the class, they were both worn out, but Yami felt satisfied that they had accomplished something.  
  
'Thanks Yami!'  
  
He went up to Yugi and the others after handing in his work and was about to take the puzzle off. Yami sent a quick message to Yugi and Yugi stopped Joey's hands.  
  
"No, Joey. Keep it, Yami wants to spend time with you."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"  
  
Joey did just that and Yami answered him as simply as he could.  
  
//I look after my friends.//  
  
He felt Joey's shock and tried to get through to him.  
  
//Joey, just let me spend time with.//  
  
'I don't want you to lose my respect.'  
  
//You won't. My respect was earned and it is something that I don't throw away easily. All I ask is truth.//  
  
Joey took his words seriously. Yami could feel the depth they penetrated.  
  
'Alright Yami.'  
  
They said their good-byes and walked to Joey's house. Joey grew more and more agitated as they grew closer. Yami couldn't figure out why. Yugi was always happy to go home, but Joey seemed reluctant, even offering to spend the last of his money on the arcade so Yami could see the new games.  
  
Yami refused all the attempts at sidetracking and kept Joey walking. They stopped in front of a decent house and Yami could still not find anything wrong, until they walked in the door.  
  
"Where have you been, you ungrateful whelp?!"  
  
Yami was shocked and felt Joey flinch and shrivel up inside. This was horrible!  
  
//Who is this man Joey?//  
  
'My father.'  
  
Yami was now completely shocked and was mad, angry and was hurt. Joey was standing there as his 'father' yelled at him and even hit him. Nowhere that it would show, but where it would hurt. Yami couldn't take it. He may not have been able to switch with Joey, but it didn't affect his power. He used his power and threw the man against the wall. Knocking him unconscious.  
  
'Yami!?'  
  
Yami was shocked at the anger in his mind. Hadn't he helped Joey? He watched as Joey ran and tended the wound in his father's head and dragged him to the couch. Joey than retreated to his room and cried. Yami was shocked and this time it was Joey who felt it and responded.  
  
"Do you remember your father, Yami?"  
  
//No.//  
  
"Than you won't understand why I got mad at you downstairs. That man brought me into the world. He is the reason I am here and I owe him a lot." Joey paused and some tears fell down his cheek. "I love my father Yami, I just can't stand what he's become."  
  
//I'll help you Joey. I don't know how, but I will.// 


	2. II

II.  
  
My notes: You mean.people actually like my stories???? I think I'm going into shock..  
  
The two sat in silence staring at the sunset. Yami was trying to understand all that had been put in front of him.  
  
Joey's father abused him and Joey let him, out of love. He had saved his sisters eyes and had stood by Yugi in the tournament. He had learned to duel to protect those he loved and still managed to go about day to day life while hiding this secret.  
  
Looking at that and all he knew about Joey, all the taunting he endured, he was amazed with the person whose mind he temporarily shared.  
  
//Joey, earlier you had said you were afraid of losing my respect. I tell you know that my respect for you has grown considerably.//  
  
Joey's head shot up and his tears stopped falling.  
  
"What do you mean, Yami? I'm pathetic and weak." He whispered and Yami's heart hurt to hear this tone in what he knew to be a strong soul.  
  
//Joey, there are not many people I know who would risk everything, including their own dignity to save their sister's sight. There are even less who would stay by an abusive father and be there because of the love they still had for him. There are even fewer who would hide this from friends and let them get on with their own lives.//  
  
He let Joey understand that before he continued.  
  
//But you do all this and you still go to school, be with your friends and take care of a household that would have fallen apart by now. You are one of the strongest I know.//  
  
Joey stared into the distance and seemed to think on this.  
  
"But Yugi is stronger." No resentment, just fact. That made him even stronger in Yami's opinion.  
  
//Yugi has a completely different situation and a different set of hardships. You are both strong, but in different ways. Yugi is strong in his pure innocence. You are innocence tempered with steel.//  
  
"Yami. I understand what your saying and I want to show you something. I want to show you why I fight." He got up and moved over to a small TV and VCR. He pushed a tape in and pressed play. Yami watched as a beautiful young lady showed up on the screen.  
  
-"Hey big Brother, I was hoping to see you one last time-"-  
  
Yami watched the tape of Serenity. He saw the innocence and the trust and marveled at the love the glowed within their depths. The tape ended and Yami felt Joey grow strong again. He got up and in silence walked over to an old chest and opened it. Yami felt the hesitation.  
  
//You don't have to do any more, Joey.//  
  
"Yes I do, Yami. Yes I do." He reached into the chest and brought out an old picture. He held it up so that Yami could see. It was his family, together. Both Joey and his sister were very young and they were all happy. Including his father.  
  
"I don't know or understand why they split up and I probably won't. For a long time I blamed myself and then I got over it and moved on. It took a long time and Tristan helped a lot, but Yami, I don't understand how you can think of me as strong. It was your help that got me through the tournament. It was you who won and got me the money."  
  
//Joey// Yami stopped his rant. //Listen to me. Look down at your picture and see your family. It may be two parts but it is still a whole. Do you remember your favourite card?//  
  
"Yeah. The Flame Swordsman."  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
//A mighty warrior, for a warrior, but also a Fusion card. A card that naturally requires two pieces to become it's strong and powerful whole. Just as you do. Will you do me a favor?//  
  
"Anything, you know that."  
  
//Call Serenity and invite her down.//  
  
"But Yami, that will cost a lot of money!"  
  
//Ask your friends for help. It isn't a sign of weakness to ask for help, rather it's a sign of love, a strength and a trust. Besides, don't you want to show her the beach again, wasn't that a promise of yours and don't you keep your promises?//  
  
"You'd go back to the beach, even after what happened to you and Yugi?"  
  
//It made us whole and although it was hard, it had to be done. But you dodged my question.//  
  
He felt Joey slouch and knew he had won.  
  
"Alright, who do I call first?"  
  
//Your friends.//  
  
After a lot of phone calls Joey was down to the last call. He was left feeling overwhelmed and he could feel Yami, smug, within him. He looked down at the puzzle and wondered how Yugi could put up with him sometimes.  
  
//We don't always see eye to eye.//  
  
Joey just smiled and picked up the phone once more to make the last call. As the phone rang he thought back at all the positive response he had received. They had all agreed to pitch in and help. Even Seto, after coaxing from Mokuba of course.  
  
Now Serenity would be able to stay at Yugi's and they could see each other, if the surgery had gone okay. At last the phone picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Joey nearly dropped the phone.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Joey? My son? Oh my.I thought I would never here from you! We got the money and had heard about your victory on the news. I'm so proud, and before you ask, your sister can see perfectly. She's outside. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I, I, mom, I'm so glad to hear your voice and well." he steeled himself and blurted it out. "I love you mom and I don't blame you for anything. I love you very much and miss you."  
  
He heard crying and hoped he hadn't said anything wrong.  
  
//You didn't. She's happy. Listen to her.//  
  
"I'm so glad you understand Joey. I didn't want to leave you, but I knew you would be the one to survive."  
  
"Mom, my friends are going to help me pay for a ticket for Serenity to come over here and be here for a week. We won't be staying at home but at the home of a really good friend. Please Mom, I want to take her to the beach again."  
  
He heard her laugh.  
  
"I remember that day well, both of you gone and me and your father all worried. Of course she can go. She's been waiting for something like this for a long time. I'll tell her."  
  
Joey was crying again but this time it was in happiness.  
  
//See, I told you, you could do it.//  
  
Joey smiled at the puzzle.  
  
"You know Yami, you're becoming more and more human every day." He sighed. "I suppose you want to go back to Yugi now."  
  
He felt Yami smile.  
  
//Not yet. You have my respect and you also have my friendship and friends don't leave friends alone when their needed.//  
  
Joey was smiling even more. Just to think, the week had only begun. Tomorrow his friends would meet the person he had been fighting for. Before he went to sleep he did one last thing. He went to his bag and grabbed a picture of him and the gang. It was fairly big and had been taken at Kaiba Land. On the back he wrote who everyone was and a quick note before putting it in an envelope and mailing it.  
  
-Mom, even if you don't see me again, remember how I am in this picture and know that I have a family that loves me as much as you do. -Joey  
  
He kept the puzzle beside him and went to sleep smiling for the first time in ages.  
  
My notes: Don't worry, this part isn't over yet.. 


	3. III.

III.  
  
Joey sat there nervously. He was waiting in the airport for his sister and kept finding things wrong with himself. Thankfully, Yami was still with him.  
  
//You're fine. Relax, she'll be glad to see her big brother. Nothing else will matter.//  
  
'Thanks Yami. I'm glad you're here with me.'  
  
//With the others still in classes right now, I wouldn't leave you alone.//  
  
Joey smiled. Yugi was really lucky to have Yami.  
  
"Flight 682 has arrived at Gate C." The voice announced over the speakers.  
  
//Get going Joey. That's her flight.//  
  
Joey got up and ran to the Gate and waited. It seemed that thousands of people were in his way and even more were getting off the plane. But no Serenity.  
  
'What if she didn't come?'  
  
Yami was saved from having to reply, because just then a beautiful young lady with long auburn hair and clear blue eyes stepped into view and turned. Her smile grew as she saw Joey.  
  
"Big Brother!" She made her way through the crowd, which had parted slightly for her. Serenity flung herself into her brother's arms and they both cried for a minute, feeling a bond being slowly healed.  
  
//Told you it would be alright.//  
  
Joey smiled and was sure that Yami's voice had been unusually thick. But who was he to say anything. They finally parted and Joey looked deeply into his sister's eyes. They were completely clear and stared right back at him, looking at his face closely, as if afraid that she wouldn't be able to look at him again.  
  
"How's your eyes?"  
  
"Wonderful! Thanks to you." She hugged him quickly and they both went to collect her luggage. It was silent between them, but there was nothing tense about it.  
  
They were standing outside waiting for their cab and Serenity was looking at the puzzle curiously. She reached out and lightly touched it and Joey could feel Yami start.  
  
//She's a wonderful person and as strong in heart as you are Joey.//  
  
Joey smiled.  
  
'No she's stronger.'  
  
He turned to his sister and gestured to the puzzle.  
  
"I'm taking care of it for a friend and I don't want to lose it, so I wear it."  
  
"Which friend?"  
  
"Yugi." Serenity smiled and then the cab arrived. It was silent until they arrived in front of the Game Shop. Joey started for it with most of the luggage, but Serenity was hesitating.  
  
"What's wrong, Serenity?" Serenity looked up at him and he could feel the hesitation in her eyes. He was so glad that her eyes had been saved. They held so much that would have been lost.  
  
"What if they don't like me?"  
  
//Not possible.//  
  
Joey smiled at Yami and then put the luggage down and grabbed Serenity's hand.  
  
"Trust me. They'll love you." She nodded and they both walked into the shop. Grandpa was there and turned when the door opened. He smiled warmly at the two of them.  
  
"Ah, you must be Serenity. Such a wonderful young lady. Welcome to the shop and my home." He smiled at her and led them both to what was their living room. Inside, to Joey's surprise, was the whole gang.  
  
Yugi smiled and bowed slightly.  
  
"Welcome, we're really glad you could come. I'm Yugi and that's Tristan, Tea, Mai, the Kaiba brothers Seto and Mokuba and Bakura." Serenity smiled at each one and Joey looked on proudly. All his friends could see how happy he was.  
  
Yami smiled at the scene. Joey felt more complete now it seemed. But something was still bothering him and Yami had a feeling he knew why.  
  
Joey wanted to tell his sister everything that happened, but was afraid that she wouldn't believe him. There were experiences that divided them now and Yami couldn't see anyway around them.  
  
/Yami? How is everything?/  
  
//Fine Yugi. I'm going to stay with Joey for a little while more.//  
  
/Have you figured it out yet?/  
  
//Figured what out?//  
  
/I guess not yet./  
  
Yami was left wondering what his light was talking about. He watched from the background as Joey and Serenity got settled in and then slowly all his friends went home. Yugi excused himself to go to bed and it was just the two siblings.  
  
He turned his attention back to the two of them.  
  
"Joey can I see your Deck? The one that gave me my eyes?"  
  
He felt Joey's happiness at this and smiled his own smile. This was the best thing for Joey.  
  
"Here."  
  
They both watched as she went through the deck. She had stopped on a card and Yami wondered which one it was. She turned it to face Joey and Yami was surprised at her choice.  
  
The Flame Swordsman.  
  
"This is your favourite, isn't it?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Yami saw her sigh. "When I thought I would lose my eyes, I learned other ways to know what was going on around me. One of them was to feel and this card is worn down but still well taken care of."  
  
She looked up and smiled. "It suits you. A warrior of fire. Just like you."  
  
He felt Joey's tears and marveled at the girl. As the two continued to talk about the cards something bugged Yami. He checked on his light and saw that he was alright and Joey was fine with him, so what was wrong.  
  
He looked around his soul room and was surprised to see the Dark Magician.  
  
"Brace yourself, Pharaoh."  
  
That was all the warning Yami got before he was sucked into the Shadow Realm. He blacked out and his only thought was,  
  
//Not again.//  
  
He woke up a little while later and looked around. To his surprise Joey and Serenity lay beside him.  
  
"Why were they brought here?"  
  
"We had thought Yugi would be the one to have the puzzle and that he would be brought. But this other had the puzzle and the girl is so close to him that she was brought as well."  
  
Yami turned to see the Celtic Guardian.  
  
"So why are we here?" The elf pointed and Yami looked and saw darkness. It covered most of the Plains and all of the Mountains. "The castle of Dark Illusions lays within it's Heart. Ever since you defeated the Lord, the creatures of the Dark without a Master have gathered there and they raised the castle."  
  
"And with that Darkness any Card going in their would be committing suicide." The elf nodded.  
  
"Well, I can't do it alone and I don't want Joey or his sister to be hurt, but.."  
  
"I'll protect them and they will go with you."  
  
Yami saw the Swordsman and looked down at Joey and than at the Elf. The Elf shrugged.  
  
"Warriors are loyal to our Masters."  
  
Yami nodded and looked back into the Darkness. What he didn't let anyone present see was exactly how scared he was to go into that, so close to his prison and not being able to see. Not being able to avoid it.. 


	4. IV.

IV.  
  
Joey opened his eyes slowly and saw gray. He thought it was a sky, but he wasn't sure. He turned to his right and saw his sister lying there beside him. She seemed to be unhurt and he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned left and saw, Yami?  
  
"Yami!? What's going on? How are you out of the puzzle and where are we?"  
  
"We're in the Shadow Realm." He spoke those few words like they explained everything. In a way they did. Being in the Shadow Realm, meant Yami was his own person, it also explained the why, well, sort of.  
  
"So, me and Serenity are the ones helping you this time, instead of Yugi?" Yami nodded.  
  
Joey sighed and looked around. That's when he saw him. The Flame Swordsman! He jumped up and moved over to him, but still wary of the Card. Just because it was his favourite didn't mean anything as Yami had learned his first time here alone.  
  
But to Joey's surprise the warrior just bowed and handed Joey a card. It was the warrior's own card! He had willingly put himself into Joey's care. Joey smiled and saluted the warrior.  
  
"Thanks man, I owe you one. I don't think I could do this alone." He looked around. "Well, whatever we're suppose to do anyway." The warrior seemed surprised at his show of friendship, but took the hand Joey offered.  
  
"There is just one thing I would really like you to do, if you don't mind, that is."  
  
"I don't. You've treated me fairly before." Joey blushed at this but continued.  
  
"Well, you see, my sister is here with me and well," Joey took a deep breath and blurted it all out. "She means more to me than I do to myself, so no matter what, remember that my final request, if it comes to that is to make sure she is safe."  
  
He waited, not willing to meet anyone's eye, but the Swordsman just placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.  
  
"You have my word, I will protect her and make sure she gets home."  
  
Yami, who had just been sitting there, watching the exchange finally spoke up.  
  
"Don't you think you should wake her now?" Joey started and then nodded his head. He moved over to Serenity and shook her gently.  
  
"Hey, Sis, wake up." He saw her eyes open and then widen as she looked around.  
  
"Joey? Where are we?" The Flame Swordsman spoke up.  
  
"My Lady, if you'll let me I'll explain." Serenity nodded at the warrior and Joey could understand her shock. "The game that Joey plays is based off a game of terrible magic from Ancient Egypt. They were simply called the Shadow Games. Where you are now is the Shadow Realm, where the Cards, such as myself reside." He waited a moment for her to take in the information and then continued.  
  
"Lately this Realm has been having some problems, our balance had been broken twice before and now a third time. The first time it was because the Pharaoh," he nodded at Yami, who gave a slight nod in return, "did not remember the light within him and he had to learn that." Yami blushed and looked away. Serenity was looking at him carefully but didn't interrupt.  
  
"The second time was when his Light refused him, leaving him to darkness. Yugi and Yami had to learn to work together and then the balance was restored."  
  
"So that's why he looks so familiar. He and your friend Yugi are one." Joey nodded at Serenity.  
  
"Yami's soul resides in the puzzle and that's how he talks to us in the real world when he doesn't switch with Yugi. Of course we didn't figure this out till recently." He gave a pointed look at Yami who just held up his hands in defense.  
  
"So what is wrong in the Shadow Realm this time?"  
  
"I'll explain that one Miss." They turned to see the Celtic Guardian walk forward and stand by Yami.. Something passed between the two of them that the others couldn't quite understand. Finally the elf spoke.  
  
"When Yami came here the second time he was used as a Card by a very powerful Lord. Using Yami's power they had captured many other cards, many whose alignment was that of darkness. When both Yami and Yugi destroyed the Lord we thought things would go back to being as they once were, but they didn't"  
  
"Obviously, or we wouldn't be here. But I thought that Yami could easily take care of any problem here?'  
  
The Elf shook his head.  
  
"Only as a Card can he use his full powers here in this realm and no one here will force Yami to go through that again. But as to the reason we are here, the Dark monsters that the Lord had captured raised the Castle of Dark Illusions and are using the darkness to hide and build an army. If the castle were to fall, we would be able to take them on, but as they are right now." He shrugged.  
  
"You can't." Stated Serenity. "But why did you bring me and my brother?"  
  
"We thought we would get Yugi, through the puzzle but since Joey had the puzzle and there is such a strong bond between the two of you it brought the both of you instead. Yami is a whole now, that is why we were going to use the puzzle." Yami stood then and walked over to Joey and Serenity and looked at both of them.  
  
"I can't do this alone, but if you don't want to be a part of this than you don't have to be. I can send you both home and find someone I trust to," he stopped, as if the words were caught in his throat. "To use me as a card and get rid of this."  
  
Joey had never seen Yami look so scared before. It hurt him and shook him to the core, he knew without looking or asking what Serenity's answer was as her hand slipped into his and squeezed gently.  
  
"We'll help you Yami, the both of us." He looked over at the Swordsman. "Actually, I should be saying the three of us." Yami looked relieved and turned to the Elf Warrior.  
  
"We'll be alright. You don't have to worry, alright?" The elf nodded and then moved off to the forest in the distance. They all turned to the Darkened Plain and Joey voice the first problem.  
  
"So how are we going to get there? I mean, we can't just walk the whole way." Yami smiled and pulled out a card.  
  
"I have a friend who can help us out." He called out in his mind and got a response from two. He smiled. Yup, they knew he was back. He turned to the forest and saw Gadreel, Gaia's violet Warhorse and Silver Fang the giant wolf headed in their direction. He turned to Joey. "Here's our ride." Both Cards stopped in front of Yami and welcomed him back.  
  
"Gadreel, I want you to carry Serenity and the Flame Swordsman. Silver Fang, Joey and I'll be on your back." The wolf and horse nodded their heads.  
  
"That sounds reasonable. Gadreel has had more experience with a warrior on his back than I have and will know what to do. I, on the other hand, know you and how to react to your commands." Joey looked stunned.  
  
"I didn't know they could talk." Yami looked at him.  
  
"There are a lot of things in this realm you won't know. Just remember. It is their realm and they are the ones who live here and make the rules." He could tell by Joey's shudder that he was thinking of some of the cards they had come face to face with.  
  
Then Serenity was beside him and Yami watched as he grew stronger and confidence grew inside him.  
  
"Alright then! Flame Swordsman, could you go with my sister?" The warrior nodded and helped her onto Gadreel's back, getting up behind her. Yami and Joey got on to Silver fang's back and they all raced towards the darkness.  
  
Their first fight wouldn't be long in coming.  
  
Serenity sat on the violet and blond horse, with the warrior behind her. She wasn't sure what was going on, but deep inside she knew there was a reason for her being here. She closed her eyes and as was a habit when she couldn't see, her other senses took over. It was that which saved their lives.  
  
Over the pounding of the hooves and the lighter hit of paws she heard a noise that seemed completely out of place. It was a scratch and a slither, a sound of something dragging itself across the land. She listened more closely and could almost imagine claws and scales.  
  
Something within the air tensed and she felt it, knew it. Without opening her eyes she yelled a warning.  
  
"To your right! Something's about to attack!" she opened her eyes then just as the warrior leapt off the horses back. The horse itself wheeled to face the creature and she saw her brother and his friend off the wolf and ready. She then witnessed a true duel.  
  
Yami had signaled to the horse to move back by him and had placed a card face down in the air in front of him. He nodded to Joey who seemed to understand that she was safe even if she didn't know what was going on. Joey gave her a brief smile and then turned to the warrior.  
  
"Flame Swordsman, attack, but keep just out of range. We need your fire to see what it is." Serenity watched, fascinated as the warrior did just that and the fire from his blade lit up a dragon whose wings had been broken.  
  
"It's A Crawling Dragon,!" Yami shouted from beside her. She looked at him wondering how he knew. "Silver Fang, distract the dragon so that the Swordsman can get an attack on it's neck. It's weak there." The wolf nodded and leapt into action biting at the dragon's eyes and then backing away, just out of reach. The dragon fell for it.  
  
"Flame Swordsman, now!" She watched as the warrior listened to her brother and saw the finishing blow. She also saw her brother see the long tail come around and try for one final attack. "Jump back now!"  
  
"Silver Fang! Pin the tail!"  
  
It was over within minutes, but it felt like forever. Serenity was amazed at how her brother and Yami had worked together with the cards and had destroyed that creature. Joey had looked at her and seeing she was alright had went to the warrior.  
  
She urged the horse over to them and listened to what was going on.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes, young master."  
  
"Look. I'm not your master, I'm your friend. I'm just glad that we work well together."  
  
"You have your sister to thank for winning this battle. Without her, we would have been caught unprepared." Serenity blushed as the two looked up at her, but she smiled back at her brother. As she looked at the two, side by side, she felt the same strength and passion within both of them.  
  
"I was right Joey, you are a warrior."  
  
Yami who had come up to hear this with Silver Fang just smiled. He leaned back against the wolf and felt him chuckling.  
  
"What's so funny."  
  
"Do you realize how different you are from the first time here?" Yami shook his head. Yugi was right, you still haven't figured it out." Yami looked at him in surprise. "Look at them Yami. This is what it means to have friends. You are your own person and now you have your own friends. Joey no longer looks at you as just a part of Yugi."  
  
Yami thought about this and nodded to himself. It seemed that no matter what kind of battle they would be facing, he was always learning more about himself.  
  
//No, I think I'm relearning. Who knows, maybe one day, I'll be free.// 


	5. V.

V.  
  
They continued on their way, deeper into the Shadows that surrounded their destination. Yami was growing increasingly nervous and was glad the Shadows hid this fact from everyone else. Well, almost everyone.  
  
He knew Serenity was guessing his feelings and that she was probably right. He did not want to be here and he was scared. His hands tightened on Silver Fangs fur and the wolf looked back in question when he felt Yami's trembling.  
  
Joey had noticed too and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yami. It's alright. They are not going to capture you again. You can rely on us. Trust me, alright?" He looked back at the blond boy and dimly saw the worried yet determined look on his friend's face.  
  
//Friend?//  
  
He nodded. Yes Joey was his friend and he would trust him. He urged the wolf closer to Gadreel and they all stayed together. Serenity was on look out and they kept quiet for her sake, so she could hear and feel better. In here she didn't need her eyes and was the most valuable out of them all.  
  
Yami also noticed a bond forming between the two siblings and the Flame Swordsman. One like he and Yugi possessed with their Deck. It was amazing to watch, how each knew what the other two were thinking and how to respond. The warrior wasn't a card to them, he was family and for those two, family meant everything.  
  
There were no further fights till they were at the bottom of the castle. Serenity had said she could hear a soft humming and Yami guessed it was the castle's floatation device. She could also hear the sound of wings and that made him nervous.  
  
They now had to get to the castle and Gadreel and Silver Fang were now use in that. The four dismounted and Yami thanked the two cards and then they left. Now they had to figure out how to get up there.  
  
"Why don't we use one of your dragons Yami?" Yami shook his head.  
  
"No, Joey. The other dragons will sense them and attack." He heard the other boy sigh and then nearly laughed at the muttered, 'Now why isn't Mai here when we need here.' He did smile though.  
  
They thought hard and went through their decks, but most of their cards would be sensed as kin by the inhabitants of the castle. It was Serenity who came up with the answer. She turned to them.  
  
"Dragons and fairies aren't the only ones who could help us fly up there. What about birds? Are their any bird monsters that you can ask for help?"  
  
The warrior nodded. "The winged-beasts would not like the fact that their territory has been invaded so we can call one of them. I think Kurama is a bird and a wind-type so he'll not like the castle." Joey turned to his friend.  
  
"Can you call for him then?" The warrior nodded and then all was silent for a minute until they heard the sound of wings. A giant blue bird, with bat- like wings landed in front of them. It looked from the Warrior, to the siblings and then to Yami. Here its gaze paused.  
  
"So you are the Pharaoh. I feel your power, but also your fear. Do not worry so, we will not let you become a card again for our sake if nothing else." Yami nodded stifly, but got on it's back with the rest of them. It flew them to an entrance near the bottom and left them in complete darkness.  
  
Yami was growing worse as his mind recalled the passages of the castle. His fear grew and he wanted to back away, only the thought of his friends beside him made him stay. They had each grabbed one of his hands in support and with the Warrior going in slightly ahead of them, they entered the castle.  
  
Now they couldn't see anything, but Serenity didn't need to. She felt when the passage narrowed and when it opened up on either side. Using this and Yami's memory they made their way into the heart of the castle. The warrior guarded them, but would be no use alone, so Yami called the Dark Magician and he stayed by them and guarded their backs.  
  
Every now and then though, Yami felt himself being watched by the card and knew the Magician knew him well enough to sense his feelings. He turned to the card and told the others to go ahead just a bit. He whispered to the Magician.  
  
"If anything happens and you know what I mean, than it is up to you to destroy me. The Flame Swordsman can take care of the other two, but you are the only one who could get past my guard." Yami watched as the Magician studied him for a minute and than was caught off guard when he bowed.  
  
"You are worthy of your title now and if that is your wish, than as much as I don't like I'll see it through. But I'll do everything I can to stop that from happening." They walked back to the group and Yami finally felt better, knowing that his friends would be safe.  
  
With Serenity acting as their eyes and the two cards protecting them, they dispatched any monster they came up against before it could sound an alarm. It seemed days that they were walking before they finally came to where Yami knew they would have to.  
  
It was the only room lit up, by a single torch, but that torch hurt their eyes briefly, after the complete darkness they had been travelling through. The light lit up a dark crystal and a cage. No one had to ask what the cage once held, because they knew by the look in Yami's eyes. The Pharaoh quickly composed himself though and pointed to the crystal.  
  
"That must be destroyed and then the darkness surrounding the castle will be lifted."  
  
"After that we can take care of the rest and you three can go home." Joey looked over at the Warrior.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He didn't want his friend to die. He was almost like the Father that Joey had always wanted. In a way he didn't want to leave. Suddenly the torch was blown out and they were left in darkness once more. "Yami, what's going on? Yami?" He wasn't getting an answer. But he felt through the puzzle the sheer terror that had Yami pinned.  
  
"He can't duel like this Joey." That was the Dark Magician. Fine, if Yami couldn't duel, it was up to him and Serenity."  
  
"Dark Magician, please, guard him and don't let whatever it is near him." He Magician gave his consent and Joey turned to his sister. "Serenity, do you know where it is." He felt her pause.  
  
"To your right and ahead. It's huge but walks like a human."  
  
"The Dark King of the Abyss." Joey heard his warrior and knew the card, he had seen it in Grandpa's shop. What had the card said?  
  
'It's said that the King of the Netherworld once had the power to rule over the dark.'  
  
Made sense why he was here, but how to defeat him. The Swordsman couldn't fight what it couldn't see and Joey couldn't hear well enough to tell when it was going to attack, unless.  
  
"Sis! I need you to tell me when and where you think that thing is going to strike. Flame Swordsman, listen to her and attack or defend as you think best. I'm going after the crystal." He hoped the King hadn't understood him as he moved backwards trying to find the wall near where the crystal was.  
  
"To the left, from above!" He saw the flash of fire and heard something cry out in pain, but it wasn't his friend. It was working. His hands touched the cool metal of the cage and he saw a flash of violet eyes in the next attack. The Dark Magician was defending Yami with everything, taking no chances.  
  
'You'll be alright Yami. We got it under control.'  
  
//I'm sorry I failed you Joey.//  
  
'You didn't fail. Everyone freezes sometimes. But your relying on friends and that trust makes you strong. You told me that one.'  
  
//You're right.// He felt Yami smile and then his hand was on the crystal. He picked it up as Serenity kept directing the attacks. He smashed it and watched as the shadows fled and everything was filled with light once more. The skeletal creature that was the King came into view and Joey looked over at Yami and they both grinned.  
  
"Flame Swordsman." "Dark Magician."  
  
"Attack!" They shouted in unison and the two cards attacked and destroyed the King. Serenity went to help Yami on to his feet and then Joey helped steady him. They turned to the cards and the Swordsman came over.  
  
"Time for you to go home. Just don't forget that were not just players in a game." Serenity smiled.  
  
"No, you're are friends."  
  
They were sent back to their world and were back in the same position they left. It seemed no time had passed. Yami was back in his soul room and was reassured that Yugi was alright and still sound asleep. He then turned his attention to the brother and sister.  
  
"Is that sort of what you had to go through to win the tournament."  
  
"Yep. With so much at stake and Pegasus playing for souls, we were put in the shadow realm quite a few times. It took us all as a team to make it out of some pretty hard places."  
  
"So, you risked your life?"  
  
"It was worth it to see you again."  
  
"What about Yami?"  
  
//I'm fine.//  
  
"He says he's fine and I think he is now. He is one of my best friends and we dueled as a team once and once had to duel each other. He's not just part of Yugi, or this puzzle. He's a person, someone completely on his own. But it took a lot for both him and Yugi to realize that."  
  
"Doesn't he want to be free?"  
  
"He is. I think this is his choice to stay with Yugi. There are other ties than those of blood, and one of them is friendship."  
  
"Well at least now I know what really happened."  
  
"Just wait till morning when we can tell everyone."  
  
They both laughed and Yami drifted off, content to know that he had a place in this world, with his friends.  
  
And far away a lady opened her mail and saw a picture of a bunch of kids in what looked to be a castle. She turned it over and read there names and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, my son. I will always love you."  
  
She placed the picture in a frame and put it on the mantle where she would see it everyday and remember the one she had never really lost at all.  
  
**Okay! That is the end of this series. I'm still going to write, just nothing more for this time line. It is officially over. Hope you liked it!! 


End file.
